The Elemental Runes of Kanto
by Infernoshot888
Summary: Eric is a just a normal new trainer until he gets involved with a strange organization which strives to find the elemental runes, hoping that the world will become a better place. Story better than summary. WARNING: Some coarse language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was co-written with my sister, known on this site as LaLaLaGurl. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R. I'm open to suggestions, just not anything too harsh. Please enjoy!**

"Long ago, there was an ancient Pokémon, said to be stronger than any other legendaries," Eric's emperor told Eric.

"I want you to obtain the elemental runes, the most powerful artifacts on Earth, and awaken that Pokémon. We are doing this for good cause. We will revive all dead beings in the history of time, making the world perfect." The emperor continued. Eric bowed and walked away…

Eric Klan slammed his head on the wall when he woke up.

"Whazza? That ought to leave a mark. " he complained drowsily. He looked up to see hat his calendar read July the 2nd.

_So what?_ He thought.

Then it hit him.

"It's my 10th birthday!" He cried happily. He burst out of bed like a rocket leaving Earth and shoved his clothes on. He accidentally put on his navy blue shirt the wrong way and grunted before fixing his mistake. Eric pranced around the room, obviously excited.

"Eric! Quit that racket!" Eric's mom, Angela called.

"But I can't be late!"Eric cried back, desperate.

"It is 6:40! Not 8:00!"Angela shouted.

Eric had decided to collect his Poke Ball early because he imagined Alexander Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, choosing his Poke Ball right now. Alexander was always a huge jerk.

He plopped on his armchair and opened his brand-new laptop (which was his tenth birthday present from his mom), and decided to study each starter Pokémon. Eric noted Bulbasaur's powerful special-based statistics, looked at Charmander's special sweeping capability, and Squirtle's ability to absorb a powerful attack with ease. It took Eric a while to decide.

When it finally reached 7:30 Eric said bye to Angela, who shed a few tears at the sight of her little boy growing up and getting his first Pokémon, and put on his bag. Eric was striving not to be late. Pallet Town happened to be a diminutive area, but it was breathtaking. The low population allowed the region to have fresh air. There were plants of all colors everywhere you could see. Eric knew the weather suited Bulbasaur, but if the temperature rose, it might be trouble. Squirtle would have fun playing in the streams, and Charmander would enjoy basking in the sun.

When Eric got to the Professor's lab, nobody seemed to be awake, and it was locked, so he pulled out a slice of toast mom made him and waited outside. Oak's lab was a large, white painted building. There were metal fans on the exterior of the building, which the children, at an early age, were told never to touch.

He remembered a story that his mother told him of a little boy his age that had gotten his hand stuck in those very fans. Now, that boy was seventy-two, and was the Klans' neighbor. He was always afraid of their elderly neighbor for his mangled arm. When Eric finished his toast, and stood up.

Oak appeared outside at roughly 7:51. He ushered Eric into the now unlocked lab, and Eric was surprised by how comfortable and roomy it was.

"My grandson Alexander is still in bed. Lucky him, he gets to sleep in." Oak stated calmly.

Eric reddened slightly.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just saying, April is the equivalent of Dawn, as in Eric is equivalent to Ash, and Alexander could be Gary's twin. Um, Professor Oak is just Professor Oak. Again, please R&R and enjoy!**

Professor Oak noticed Eric's face.

"Are you okay, Eric?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eric replied.

The professor frowned and said, "Don't you mean yes? Yeah is impolite."

Just then Alexander started to strut down the carpeted steps and sneered at Eric. Eric grimaced. What a time for Alexander to come.

"Well, let's get this party started. I want my starter." demanded Alexander impatiently. He tapped his fingers on the marble table and stared at the professor.

"We still have to wait for April," Professor Oak said calmly.

Eric blushed. He had a crush on April. He wasn't sure if she noticed-

Eric snapped back to focus. He tried to think more about the starters. He chose his starter in his mind and chuckled, and knew his choice was a good one.

"Ooh, Eric's girlfriend is going to come," Alexander said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Eric said in annoyance.

"Eric and April sitting in a-"Alexander began.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Eric, this time in frustration.

Oak stopped the fight by giving them a lecture that lasted about 10 minutes. April still hadn't arrived yet, and Eric was getting a little hysterical.

Eric wanted to check on April so badly, but he didn't. Alexander would just continue mocking him, and Oak would just insist to wait. It's like the temptation to scream in school when something happens, like when your art gets ruined. The feeling of pure frustration and pull is always uncomfortable.

It wasn't until 8:36 that April arrived, and Eric desperately tried not to sigh in relief. Eric did feel himself blushing, but he wasn't sure whether Alexander noticed or not. Alexander was staring at the starter Poke Balls.

The starter Eric wanted was Squirtle. Alexander would be frustrated because of its defenses. Then Alexander could lose confidence.

"Right here we have Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, and Squirtle, the water type. Through alphabetical order (Eric swore under his breath), Alexander will go first," Oak explained.

"A defense is a good offence. Charmander, you will be mine!" Alexander exclaimed.

It was now obvious that if April chose Bulbasaur, Eric would have a great advantage against Alexander. He prayed and crossed his fingers.

April asked shyly, "Can I let Eric choose his ahead of mine?"

"Alright, whatever you want, April," Oak replied.

That was all that was needed to make Eric feel like heaven.

"Can I have Squirtle please?" asked Eric

"Sure thing," Oak said.

Eric examined the Poke Ball. There was a water drop symbol on the Poke Ball. He glanced at Alexander's Poke Ball, and as expected, it had a fire mark. He looked more closely at the water symbol. Something strange occurred to him.

_I swear I've seen this symbol before…_ Eric thought.

Then Eric realized suddenly. The emperor in the dream he had last night showed him a chart, with symbols for each type. It was strange that he recalled his dreams, he didn't usually remember them...

Meanwhile, April got the remaining Pokémon, a Bulbasaur.

"I owe you," Eric told April.

April blushed.

"No you don't," she replied.

"Eric, if you think I deserve to shut up so badly, let's battle to see if you're right!" Alexander called out to Eric, right when he was about leave.

"Good luck," April whispered to Eric.

He needed it.

A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome to my third chapter! Bored yet? Well, you will be a little if you're not a fan of the battling part of Pokemon, but there's something very...interesting...at the end of the chapter. Be sure to check out LaLaLaGurl's new fanfiction, Imperfection, in the Impossible, Nancy Werlin section (books section). Again, R&R, and enjoy! I'll try to update soon, so you won't be waiting long, hopefully!.**

"Go, Charmander! Terminate that fool!" Alexander cried into the outdoor battlefield, which was set up next to the lab.

"Prepare for battle, Squirtle!" Eric shouted.

A Charmander was a lizard on its hind legs. It had a tail that led to a flame. Squirtle was a blue turtle, also on its hind legs, with a brown shell.

Eric kneeled down so he could make easy eye-contact with Squirtle.

"I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself. (Eric points to Alexander) That guy doesn't really care about what Pokémon is really about. He just wants to win. Do your best, Squirtle," Eric told Squirtle.

Eric patted Squirtle on his head, and sent it up to battle.

"What were you doing? Making out with your idiotic, not to mention weak, Squirtle? Do that if you want, but you're not going to conquer this baby!"

"Professor, can you referee the match?' April asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I need to finish up installing the last Pokedex. You may referee the match, if you want," Oak told April.

April headed tentatively into the battlefield.

"The match between Eric and Alexander will begin now!" April said nervously.

"Charmander, Smokescreen, immediately!" Alexander ordered.

A thick smog of black smoke surrounded Charmander, and Squirtle could not pinpoint the location of Charmander.

Eric called, "Go into a defensive location, there is no point of attacking!"

Squirtle curled up into its shell. Eric then told Squirtle to spin its shell around the smoke, hopefully warding off Charmander out of the smoke.

"Dodge by jumping! Don't get out of your cover! Alexander shouted.

Charmander was able to jump over Squirtle's shell three times, and then got hit. By then, Squirtle was tired, so the damage wasn't too serious. Alexander's Pokemon was a little bit beaten up, a little muddy, and in minor pain.

"Get out of the area before Charmander can counter-attack!' Eric yelled.

It was too late. Charmander's scratch sent Squirtle sprawling to the ground, but Eric's beloved Pokemon was determined, and got up fast. Alexander was pissed. After that, Eric ordered Squirtle to blow the smog away. It worked perfectly. Charmander wasted time setting up another smokescreen, and Bubble hit Charmander head- on. Charmander still had enough health to prevent its ability to kick in, and same with Squirtle.

Eric ordered, "Tire out Charmander out by going into defense position!"

Squirtle obeyed. Since it wasn't moving, it had a brief moment to recover, and that could be the difference between a win or a loss.

Even though Alexander was harsh and cocky (and, as Eric thought, a very bad word), he was determined, and a tough opponent. Eric needed to step up his game in order to beat his opponent.

Alexander ordered Charmander to flip Squirtle over, but Squirtle spun his shell underground. He glanced at April. She was giving him a thumbs-up.

Eric then told Squirtle to use Bubble underground. Charmander got uncomfortable in the damp, even soggy, soil, and was distracted.

"Bubble, now!"

It hit Charmander, but not directly, due to the fact that Alexander told Charmander to dodge.

Charmander's Blaze ability kicked in, just like steroids do. Its tail fire enlarged. Its whole body got covered by a red wave of energy.

Alexander then demanded Charmander to use Ember.

A huge flame shot out at Squirtle. It had no time to dodge. Normally, the resistance would cause Ember to be a weak attack, but the Blaze ability helped to cut down Squirtle's health a fair amount.

Squirtle's Torrent kicked in at the right time. Huge bubbles surrounded Squirtle, followed by the same wave of energy surrounding Charmander, but a blue one.

Squirtle unleashed a war cry, which seemed to scare Charmander. However, Charmander unleashed a more low-pitched war cry.

"Keep moving!" Eric exclaimed to Squirtle.

Squirtle, as the slowest of the starters, couldn't run too far back and Charmander gained on it. But Squirtle steadily accelerated.

"Now jump into the air and use Charmander as a launch pad!" Eric told the tired Squirtle.

"What?" Alexander was shocked, and his face showed it.

Squirtle bounced off of Charmander, who got dazed.

"Bubble, now!"

It was a perfect hit. Charmander collapsed and its eyes were far away, almost like swirls. Charmander suddenly snapped back to focus.

"Charmander has fainted, Squirtle and Eric win!" April announced.

"You got lucky, you idiot!" Alexander ran back to the lab, about to complain to his grandfather, after sending Charmander back in its Poke Ball. The professor would not have pity on his grandson, as Alexander hoped, but would give him a lecture about being creative and having the right timing in your moves.

Meanwhile, Eric jumped up and down and hugged Squirtle.

"W-w-w-we did it!" Eric cried, stuttering due to surprise and joy.

"Well, Eric, looks like you won your first battle," April said, almost mockingly, with one eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I'll go back home for one more night. It's getting late, and Mom will be a little bit worried. Wait, meet me at Central Pallet Town, okay?" asked Eric. **(A/N Eric wanted to kiss April, but that doesn't happen (read on!). Anyways, there will be no kissing in this story. My sister insisted that it was too sappy.)**

"Okay," April replied, somewhat suspicious.

Eric returned Squirtle to his Poke Ball and walked home.

"Hey mom, I'm going to stay for one last night, but I have to go to a meeting."

"Sure." said Angela. She also gave Eric a couple medicines, just in case. Eric hugged her and left the building.

Eric strolled to Central Pallet Town where he saw two thugs and April sprawled on the ground, apparently beaten up.

_Uh, oh, not good,_ Eric thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. So, as you know, the last chapter was viciously cliffhangerish. This chapter is quite cliffhangerish too, but thank God I write fast. Co-written with LaLaLaGurl, who has started a fanfic of her own, Imperfection in the Impossible, Nancy Werlin section. We might have to change the rating, since there is some minor bleeding and violence in this. Please R&R!**

Eric sprinted up to the sign that marked the center of Pallet Town, and noticed tattoos on the thugs that read "L."

Blood was trickling out the side of April's mouth, so Eric immediately took out his first-aid and patched up April's mouth.

"What are you doing, you dumpster?" asked the plumper of the two thugs, with a very heavy South African accent.

The fat thug took out a knife. The thinner one took out a gun.

"What the hell? Go, Squirtle! Knock off their weapons!" Eric cried.

Squirtle kicked the gun off of the thin thug, but the fat thug had an extremely strong grip.

Eric kicked the fat thug's thighs while Squirtle warded off the thin thug.

"You obnoxious turtle!" the thin thug screamed and threw Squirtle as far as he could. Eric recalled Squirtle just in time. The thinner thug got his gun back and pointed it at April.

"Just let us see the symbol on her Poke Ball, or the Bulbasaur girl gets it!" the thug with the gun threatened.

"Go, Charmander!" Eric heard a voice call.

Alexander?

Charmander shot an Ember at the thug armed with a knife, but he dodged it despite his size.

"Why the hell are you here?" Eric shouted at Alexander, secretly trying to make a diversion.

The gun thug stared at the two.

"Ok, now Squirtle, kick their balls with Tackle!" Eric cried.

The gun thug dropped his gun again. The thug wielding a knife threw it at Squirtle, who used withdraw just in time. The knife bounced off of Squirtle and Eric caught it.

"That is it! Go, Dragonair!" the thug shouted.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!"

…

_What happened?_ Eric thought. He was overjoyed he was actually alive.

Eric opened his eyes and looked around. He was inside an abandoned building in Kanto. Rumors said the building was haunted. He tried to sit up, but he was too weak, he was like an injured fish struggling to escape a shark.

Eric glanced at his watch. It was 8:52. His mom was definitely getting worried. But he couldn't just walk away.

To pass time, he thought of names for a team that started with L. He laughed when he thought of Team Lesbians.

"Eric?" he heard a voice say.

"OMG! You're alive!" Eric cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," April said.

"Where is Alexander?"

"The Hyper Beam missed him."

Eric tried sitting up. He still couldn't. He didn't feel any injury or weakness now. But he still couldn't.

"Eric, we're imprisoned. Team Laser did it. They attached us to the ground. They also took our Pokémon," April told Eric.

"How do you know so much?" Eric said surprised.

"Because I have brains that are larger than a pea, unlike you," April said.

"Hey!"

"This is going nowhere," April sighed.

After 1 hour of silence, he heard a crack in the roof. Wet cement began to pour in the building.

"We're dead," Eric said blandly.

"We couldn't even have our first battle," April said sadly.

They held their hands for their last moment of life.

Then, the door swung open.

"Welcome to Poke Ghosts, the Live TV show. We are now searching in an abandoned house, in Pallet town," Barry began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Didja miss me? And Barry? Well, of course you missed Barry, that kid is pure dimwit. But, it makes for great entertainment. I mean, he IS fifteen. Read on for more Barry stupidness. Of course, if you get a chance, check out Imperfection, and, as always, R&R. (Quoting my sis, LaLaLaGurl) I'm as hungry for reviews as the late Cookie Monster was for cookies. **** (pardon my language) the Vegetable Monster. I mean, the words vegetable and monster don't belong in a sentence with each other.**

Barry squealed like a girl. **(A/N Yep, there's Barry again.)**

"Imprisoned ghosts!" he cried. **(A/N And again. Barry just never gets old. Literally.)**

"Imprisoned _people, _you dunce," April corrected him.

"Cement is pouring down at you! Don't worry! I have a chainsaw!" Barry exclaimed, looking and sounding quite ridiculous.

Barry freed the two and realized that that little encounter would show up on live TV, so he blushed.

When Eric got back home, he apologized to Angela for a long time, explained exactly what happened without lying, and thanked her for being his mom. She didn't subject Eric to anyy punishment, but wore a worried face all night.

After breakfast, Eric's mom gave him a short lecture and Eric insisted that his mom should have some sleep. Eric then headed out.

When Eric got outside, he strolled to Route One, aware of the possibility of a Team Laser Grunt popping out to injure him and glare at his water symbol. Then he realized he did not have his Squirtle with him.

"Hey, dude! I found your Squirtle in the abandoned house!" Barry, arriving out of seemingly nowhere, called to Eric, who obviously accepted his Pokémon.

"By the way, Professor Oak was looking for you. Everyone is waiting for you in the lab," Barry added, then waved and sprinted off.

Eric approached the lab, and gasped at the many large cracks that adorned the walls of the lab. They were probably made by Team Laser. Many carpenters were working on it.

"Are you sure we're allowed to go in?" Eric asked a carpenter.

"Yeah," the carpenter replied.

The interior of the lab was untouched, and he furniture was exactly in the same position. Thankfully nothing was damaged. Alexander and April were sitting down in the couches, waiting for him.

"What happened to the lab?" Eric asked Professor Oak.

"Team Laser came last night, and they threatened me. They shot guns and threw knives at the lab's wall. I have no idea why they are doing this, though I suppose they are weakening the walls for the next attack, but Pallet Town is loaded with extremely talented carpenters that will help the area with any damage," the Professor explained.

"So, Gramps, what are we here for? We already have our starters," Alexander questioned impatiently.

"You will need essential items. I will give each of you 5 Poke Balls, 1 Potion, and my newest invention, the Pokedex version 2.8!" Oak marveled.

Alexander sneered and complained, "Great, more wacko contraptions."

Eric mouthed, _"Shut up you freak,"_ to Alexander, who didn't see the signal, as usual, since he was too busy being a douchebag, also as usual. He had spotted a mirror and was now staring dreamily at it.

Oak ignored him and continued his speech.

"As I said, this is a new version. This machine will let you identify any Pokémon you see, native to the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions. My latest update modified the size of a Gengar, which I increased its height by 2 inches. Gengar is very hard to measure properly," Oak rambled on about his invention.

Oak gave his items to Eric, April, and Alexander. Oak

"Now, I will work on the update, version 2.8.7! When I finished, I will get my aids to track you down and give you the update. I'm thinking of doing a test to see if the Golem weight test I did was accurate, because a week after that test I was told my scale had a minor malfunction, reducing weight by 1.6 pounds," Oak continued, unaware of the fact that the three were extremely bored.

Oak then told them that they were free to go outside, which relieved everybody. Eric trekked towards route one. He was stopped by April.

"Want to battle in the Pokémon center battlefield in Viridian City?" she asked with the same expression as the one Eric had when Eric had just defeated Alexander.

"Why do you think you can beat me so easily?" Eric complained.

"Well it's just a challenge, you don't have to accept," April said.

"But I have a starter disadvantage!"

"But I have a starter advantage! And it's your fault you chose Squirtle," April pointed out.

"You knew I would choose Squirtle! Fine, but I will pwn you," Eric said, enraged, using juvenile language.

Eric stomped away from April. Why did she have to be so good at aggravating people? Eric stepped in a patch of long grass and was unaware he was doing so.

A Ratatta sprinted towards Eric, and he sent out Squirtle immediately, after pausing to listen to Ratatta's Pokedex entry.

"Squirtle, tackle that Ratatta!" Eric called.

Squirtle lunged at the purple rat, but Ratatta dodged with ease. Then the Ratatta countered with Quick Attack, which Squirtle absorbed by going into its shell. Squirtle used Bubble, which hit the Ratatta directly and sent it dragging through the grass. Ratatta then got up easily.

"Squirtle, continue using Bubble!" Eric exclaimed.

More bubbles fired at Ratatta. Some hit Ratatta directly; some just barely hit it, but due to the Ratatta's decent agility, most just missed.

"Finish it with Tackle!" Eric cried. But the Ratatta used its own Tackle attack and collided with Squirtle. Both combatants were unharmed from this collision.

Ratatta tried Quick Attack, but Squirtle hopped on its head and used Bubble on it, knocking it out.

Barry was watching the whole battle.

"You should get an Empoleon," Barry told Eric mysteriously, then sprinted away. It left Eric a little peeved, since an Empoleon wasn't just going to jump out of the wild grass. Wait! Was Barry attempting to trade with him?

Eric then encountered another Ratatta and Pidgey, which he defeated. Then he decided to get a rare Pokémon on route one. He encountered it, and caught it. It was a Spearow. He trained Spearow a little bit, and then took a picnic break.

Eric sent out Squirtle and Spearow and petted them a little bit, and then fed them. He ate his own food and thanked his Pokémon.

"Really guys, I couldn't have done it without you," Eric stated.

Right before he approached Viridian City, he saw a youngster blocking the way.

"Alright guys, ready for battle?"

**Cliffhanger, MWAHAHA! Is Eric going to win...OR LOSE? *GASP!* Guess you'd better add this to your story alerts and find out! Will there be more cement poured on his head? Well, as I said before, story alert and review. YES! Yes, you now see your mouse strangely moving towards the review button. YES! Your little fingers are typing up a storm! *Wipes hands against each other* Well, my work here is done, see you in the next installment, from Infernoshot888 and LaLaLaGurl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my first chapter edited by myself, so it shouldn't be perfect. This also my first self-author's note. This chapter is one of the shorter ones, but I think for the whole book, chapter 1 will remain to be the shortest. Barry is not in this chapter. I hate to spoil it, but the battle between April and Eric is not over yet in this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next one. **

"Go, Spearow!" Eric called.

"So you have a Spearow? Then I'll use my Vanilite!" the youngster cried.

Eric had no idea what a Vanilite was. He held up his Pokedex and listened to the entry. Apparently Vanilite was native to the Unova region.

Vanilite tried Ice Shard, which Spearow dodged. Vanilite followed up with Icy Wind, which hit Spearow's wing. Spearow was sent crashing down.

"Spearow, use Fury Attack!" Eric exclaimed.

Spearow, despite its frozen wing, rushed up to Vanilite and jabbed it several times, but that allowed Vanilite to hit it directly with Uproar. When Spearow tried another Fury attack, it missed. Vanilite continued Uproar, but Spearow managed to hit it with Peck before Eric recalled it.

"That was a smart move. You could tell that your Spearow was weakened badly," the youngster said.

"Go, Squirtle!" Eric sent Squirtle into the route.

"Return, Vanilite!" the youngster recalled Vanilite.

Eric wondered who his other Pokémon was.

"Go, Sewaddle!" the youngster called.

According to the Pokedex, Sewaddle was a cross between a Grass and Bug type, and was also native to the Unova region.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Eric exclaimed.

Squirtle shot a beam of water at the Sewaddle, and followed up with Tackle. However, the Sewaddle then shot string at Squirtle, disabling its movement. Then Sewaddle used Razor Leaf. Squirtle then got into its shell and started to spin rapidly; freeing it from the string and finished Sewaddle by using the launch pad strategy he used to finish off Alexander.

"I see! You have some good strategy! Go, Vanilite!" the youngster called.

Eric decided to recall Squirtle. He had faith that Spearow could get some battle experience from Vanilite.

When Eric sent out Spearow, it had thawed out and was almost perfectly healthy, but same with Vanilite.

Vanilite tried Icy Wind, but Spearow nose-dived to dodge it. However, Spearow's Peck missed as well. When Spearow got close up, Vanilite used Ice Shard, and it hit Spearow head on, but Spearow went for an unexpected U-Turn and hit Vanilite with Fury Attack.

"Vanilite, use Uproar!" the youngster told his Vanilite.

Spearow got buffeted by the harsh sound, and Eric decided to recall Spearow. Then Squirtle's quick-firing Water Gun finished Vanilite.

The youngster gave Eric some funds and Eric ambled into Viridian City. He headed in the Pokémon Center, and healed his Pokémon. Then he looked at the people registered for the Pokémon Center battle stadium. April was second in line. When he headed in the stadium, 11 people were lined up on a bench, all ready for battle.

"I bet you caught a flying type," April told Eric.

"Damn you!" Eric exclaimed.

"Obviously I made up a strategy for a flying type and your Squirtle. And I caught a Goldeen," April stated.

"How?" just like Empoleon, Goldeen wasn't just going to pop out of the wild grass. Eric felt very peeved again.

"I jumped in the lake," April said nervously.

"But the sign says: Don't dive"

"Don't tell anybody.

"A Gyarados could have killed you, for all I know." Eric sighed and continued to wait. The battle was Rhyhorn versus Shuckle, and was going nowhere. Both combatants kept spamming Rest.

"Eric and April, come to the battlefield," a robotic voice said out of a speaker.

"Go, Spearow!" Eric shouted.

"Go, Goldeen!" April called.

Spearow started with Fury Attack, which was dodged by Goldeen. Spearow used Fury attack more, which was dodged each time.

"Just defense?" Eric asked to himself.

Spearow looked tired, so he recalled it and sent out Squirtle. April also recalled Goldeen and sent out Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle, use Tackle on the Bulbasaur!" Eric exclaimed.

"Trap it with Vine Whip, and then use Leech Seed!"

"Jump into the air!"

"Adjust your aim!"

"Kick off the vines!"

Squirtle kicked the vines, which went flying backwards and hit Bulbasaur, but it got leeched. Eric didn't want to waste more health, so he recalled Squirtle.

"Now use Peck attack!" Eric cried.

"Do the same thing you tried to use on Squirtle!"

"Bite the vines, dodge the Leech Seed, and swing to hit Bulbasaur, and then use Peck!"

April recalled Bulbasaur before Spearow could do this.

"Goldeen, use Rain Dance!" April called.

"Return, Spearow!"

Both combatants were now powered up by Rain Dance. Eric told Squirtle to use Tail Whip a bit, and then Goldeen countered with Horn Attack. Squirtle did not stop waving its tail.

"Well, you are obviously Tail Whipping until your Torrent ability kicks in!"

Eric was shocked.

**Who will win? If you review, then I will tell you. That is, if you review before chapter 7 comes out! Thats all for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello, welcome back. Vacation is finally over, so I managed to finish this. Please R&R, check out my sister's fanfic, Imperfection in the books section: Impossible by Nancy Werlin. Nothing much to say. If you want spoilers on my future fanfics, check out my profile. Please enjoy, if you don't, that's fine. Either tell me via reviewing, or just read another fanfic, disgusted.**

**Me: Oh wow, I had a tiny flake of corn in the side of my mouth the whole time while I was on my CPU, unoticed. That was some shitty corn-eating skills.**

"Return, Goldeen!" April called. It was an obvious move. The Tail Whipping has now worn away.

Eric also recalled Squirtle. When Bulbasaur and Spearow were sent out, the two combatants were neck and neck.

"Now Spearow, use Peck!"

"Counter the Spearow with Vine Whip!"

Spearow got tangled in vines, but still managed to hit Bulbasaur. April then told Bulbasaur to use Leech Seed. Eric could not recall Spearow. The vines got in the way.

"Kick up sand into Bulbasaur's eyes to try to get an advantage!" Eric ordered.

Bulbasaur was blinded, and Spearow just barely managed to pull itself to freedom. Peck hit Bulbasaur, but the rain pounded hard on Spearow's petite wings, so Spearow collapsed and fainted. However, Bulbasaur was still having trouble getting its bearings because of the sand in its eyes.

Eric sent out Squirtle reluctantly. Squirtle's Tackle was countered by Vine Whip, but when Squirtle dodged it, it veered to the side enough so that its own tackle missed. Squirtle was getting tired, and the rain was only helping slightly.

"Go into the defense position and try to rest a bit!" Eric called.

"Leech the shell!"

Due to the sand in Bulbasaur's eyes, it missed by a long shot and Squirtle was back up and energetic enough to keep its pace up. Squirtle then finished Bulbasaur with Water Gun.

When Goldeen was sent out, Eric realized his fighting chance was small. Despite its brief moment to rest, Squirtle was tired and weakened. Goldeen wasn't weakened much, and had a moment to recover in its Poke Ball.

Goldeen used Icy Wind, which slowed Squirtle's movements. Eric was shocked that the Goldeen had Icy Wind, but also marveled at how well trained it would have to be to use that move. Squirtle struggled to attack. Goldeen followed up with multiple Horn Attacks, and Squirtle fainted.

"Oh, man! Wait until Alexander finds out." Eric mumbled.

"I admit, you're not half-bad. I owned Alexander like he was nothing," April said.

"Then battle Barry!" Eric joked.

The two headed out of the Pokémon Center. Before the battle, he thought he would be pissed off and sulking if he lost. He actually didn't make a big deal out of it. He just said complained once and immediately calmed down.

"What was Alexander's reaction?" Eric asked.

"Worse than when you beat him," April replied.

He imagined Alexander totally breaking down. He couldn't help but chortle.

"The gym, according to the league's rules, is the 8th gym for a Pokémon Trainer. The previous gym leader was a guy named Giovanni. He was actually a leader of a group of villains called Team Rocket. Team Rocket was sent to prison. The next gym we should be going to is the Pewter City gym. The leader used to be Brock, but it is now Forrest," April explained.

"What Pokémon does Forrest use?" Eric asked.

"I heard he has a Geodude and Onix, and two other rock type Pokémon," April replied.

"Then my Squirtle will have a breeze!"

"So will my Bulbasaur AND my Goldeen!"

"I feel bad for Alexander! By the way, did Alexander catch any other Pokémon?"

"When I battled him, he just had a Charmander."

The two paced into a park, and Eric smelled the fresh air of the evergreens. He gazed dreamily at the bushes until he snapped back to focus.

"Why are we here?" Eric asked, curious.

"I read a newspaper, and I want to show it to you,"

Eric glanced at a Hoothoot, wandering in a tree, using a twig to capture a Wurmple. Eric knew that the park rules stated that nobody was allowed to catch a Pokémon in the park, which upset Eric to some extent.

When Eric stepped on the wooden bench, something pricked his bottom. He grunted in pain and got up.

"Damnit!"

Eric got up and noticed he stepped on a Cacnea thorn.

April held the paper to Eric.

LASER PAPER

THE NUMBER #1 PAPER TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE BALLISTIC LAB

Headline: Eric Klan and April Hope

"Eric and April are regular Pokémon trainers, but we have failed to keep our identity secret, and they now know about us," says an unenthusiastic Laser Admin, named Zach Optic.

"April did a move in Lake Pallet when she jumps into the lake, catches and a Goldeen. It is obvious that she did it to protect Eric from his Squirtle's water symbol to be spotted by us. We are tracking down April, and she is not in Pallet Town. We currently have the Grass, Poison (another gift from Bulbasaur), Steel, Ice, and Electric elements. We have tracked the Normal element, who is kept be Red, the champion. For newcomers, we are sketching these symbols as precise as possible on a legendary sheet, which we stole from Mewtwo. When that happens, the Elemental Rune can be formed one by one. Our last concern for now is Alexander Oak, who knows about us, but doesn't know we are Team Laser. Thank you for reading this headline." Zach continues

Team Laser is currently in the Pokémon League, and plotting a brilliant plan to break in, and nimbly steal the normal symbol.

"Oh," Eric said.

"Don't you know? The Pokémon League is so close to where we are. If they find us, then they don't have to steal the normal symbol from Red, and can get the flying and water symbols!" April exclaimed.

"Where the heck did you find the paper?" Eric questioned.

"It was thrown out near the middle of route one, in condition that you could actually see the words. I was about to throw an apple core in there, and I read the headline, and-"

"Gross," Eric interrupted.

"By the way, Alexander wants to meet you at the free Pokémon battling practice zone in Pewter City for a battle," April told Eric.

"Hide behind the garbage can. I saw a guy in a Team Laser uniform! I managed to take a picture on my camera," said a familiar voice.

**Yeah, that is the chapter. Please tell me how it is, bad reviews are accepted, along with coarse language. This was a really tough chapter to finish, I'm sorry if I'm not back up to speed with typing my fanfics yet. If you enjoyed it, thank you. If you reviewed, thank you. If you called me a moron, thank you. The next chapter, or part of the next chapter will be written by LaLaLaGurl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! This LaLaLaGurl, and I'm so excited to be finally typing a chappy! Now, first of all, I have to give credit to some of the humor in this chapter to my brother. He was watching me like a hawk, while I was typing on his SUPER slow laptop. Anyways, there are a few warnings on this chapter. Coarse language, major bleeding (but not too descriptive), death (Let's see who it is! I bet you all hope its Alexander.), extreme length compared to other chapters, and finally, and a secret kiss (oo!). If you are offended by coarse language, I'm deeply sorry, but this is a very colorful group of ten-year olds. Anyways, this is going to be the longest chapter in the story. Hey, who can blame me for packing everything I could into what might be the only chapter I write? BTW, when there are a series of capital X's, followed by a phrase, and more X's, the time mentioned in that phrase has passed. Those were the moments I felt the chapter could live without. It's a little slow in parts, but has plenty of dramatic scenes, so bear with me. I should probably shut up now. So, enjoy and R&R! **

It was Alexander.

"Wait, wait…is that Zach Optic? He's a bad guy, and part of Team Laser. Why didn't you tell us sooner? We have to hurry, apparently he's after April, you, and I," Eric said.

Alexander scowled, "I hurry my frickin' ass over here to warn you, and all I get is a "why didn't you tell us sooner?" in your whiny little voice?"

April stepped in between the two, sort of like guarding Eric from Alexander. "Don't you dare do anything to him. One move and your face will look like mashed potatoes by the time I'm done with you."

"Oh, of course you would stand up for your gay, wimpy _boyfriend._" Alexander flapped his arms retardedly and used a voice that was quite wimpy and high.

"Well, if he was my boyfriend, why would he be - "

April was interrupted by Eric, "SHUT UP! Why can't I stand up for myself?"

Suddenly, Alexander gasped, a rare sight. It wasn't because of Eric's outburst; it was because he had spotted a flash of red and yellow.

They weren't alone. Zach was in the park.

"_Guys_," he hissed, "_Get down!_"

It was too bad that Eric and April were in a full-out fight.

"Shut your face, Klan!"

"Why don't you, Hope? Did I tell you that that "gorgeous little yellow shirt" makes you look as fat as hell?"

"JUST BOTH SHUT UP! THE ONE TIME YOU TWO FIGHT IS WHEN YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR FRICKIN' MOUTHS! SHUT IT AND LET ME LIVE FOR AT LEAST FOR A MINUTE!" Alexander practically screamed.

Eric and April both looked at Alexander's red-as-a-tomato face and said simultaneously, "He needs to quiet down…"

Another flash of red and yellow later, all three of the rivals were huddled in a perfectly placed, tight little circle of bushes. It was extraordinarily tight, though, and the closeness was already making Alexander sweat and mumble profanities.

"Shhhh…" Eric whispered.

Something rustled, and the trio jumped. A loud voice greeted them, the owner grinning widely like a child.

"Hey guys! What are you three doing, making out in the bushes?" Barry said, still grinning. April flinched. He had said it painfully loudly.

"Can I join you?" Barry asked when he received no response from any of them.

"Just shut up kid. Come and join us if you like, but I guarantee it won't exactly be a five-star hotel," quipped Alexander.

Barry excitedly squealed and stepped in daintily. Then he realized something. "Hey, I'm not a kid, I'm five years older than you," Barry said, not really proving his point, since he sounded a lot like a kid at that moment.

April sighed and rolled her eyes.

Eric suddenly started twitching, first slowly, and then it became incontrollable, as if he was having a seizure. Then, he threw up, right into Alexander's lap.

Barry was obviously daydreaming. Then, out of the blue, he remarked, like it was a casual thing, "Hey, I'm collecting poison barbs. Did you see the size of that one on the bench over there? I wonder how it got there." He resumed daydreaming, probably about the origin of the poison barb.

Alexander groaned, knowing that poison barbs needed an antidote only found deep in the Viridian Forest. He also knew that now, Klan would do anything to throw up on him again.

April had other ideas. Team Laser. She thought that they should probably keep moving, preferably into Viridian City. She, as well as Alexander knew that the antidote was there, and if they didn't find it fast, Eric would die. She explained all of this to the others.

Some, like Eric and Barry didn't want to move on. The condition of Eric's body was haunting him, and he obviously didn't want to die. Alexander then taunted him, saying that, "Oh, too bad Eric, dearie, I'll carry you to the nearest Pokecenter," in a sickly sweet voice.

Barry was pretty easy to convince. All it took was a simple, "why don't you find some more poison barbs in Viridian Forest?" from April to get Barry squealing like a little girl on her birthday.

Footsteps were coming near them. Zach's footsteps. Eric, scared, practically ran towards the path to Viridian, and let April take the lead when the remaining three caught up. She knew this road well, since she often took it with her mother, who was a Pokémon doctor. Emergencies called Mrs. Hope to Viridian, where mortally wounded Pokémon often were heard crying out in pain in the hallways of the Viridian City Pokecenter.

April absentmindedly called out to the group, "Watch out for that broken glass there," which seemingly caused Eric to start twitching.

"Uh-oh…" Barry muttered.

"Fuck!" Alexander muttered.

In a burst, Eric was on the ground, body directly above the glass. His entire back was writhing on the glass, and boy, it looked sharp, like somebody had placed it there on purpose. The scarlet blood splashed onto the normally brown and dusty dirt road.

Everyone started screaming. They all hurried to carry him to the Viridian Pokecenter.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X TEN MINUTES LATER X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was too late. Eric was dead. He had lost too much blood for a regular human to survive. The doctors were still frantically trying to shock him back to life, but it was no use. He had been gone for a minute and thirty seconds already.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Alexander. Barry was outright bawling, more like a child over some spilt ice cream than mourning a friend. April was sobbing quietly in the corner, so affected by the loss of her best friend. She should have said sorry when she had a chance. Now Eric would always remember her for the argument they had.

They had had a bad day. But it was a miraculous day as well.

An extremely groggy and weak Eric sat up. He squinted without his glasses, but couldn't see them anywhere in sight. Then he noticed something strange. "Hey, Alexander, are you…crying?" His voice came out as a croak, but Alexander heard him all right.

Without realized what Eric speaking meant, Alexander had a rush of rage. "Your shitty dying caused my damned eyes to water. Fuck!"

That was when Barry started running around. "I'm immortal! I'm immortal! Doctors will shock me back to life! I'm immortal!"

April blinked once. Twice. Three times. She snapped out of her reverie and pounced on her friend, now sobbing tears of joy. "I-I-I'm-m s-o-oo s-s-orr-y-y!"

Eric winced, since though April was a light girl, any pressure on his healing body caused him pain. April quickly noticed that, and hopped gracefully onto the ground.

Alexander came, stepping quietly, and knuckle-bumped Eric. "Hey, glad you're alive, man."

Next, Barry, who didn't really go voluntarily, for Alexander had pushed him, not wanting to be the only one showing some sort of manly affection to Eric. Then, at the last moment, he realized that Barry was not a very manly person. Barry was still mumbling to himself, and it sounded sort of like, "Immortal…yes, I'm immortal…immortal…how much should I fine Alexander for pushing me…immortal…I'm immortal."

Barry glanced at a twenty dollar bill sticking out of Alexander's pocket. He acted on instinct, and snatched it greedily. Alexander reached for it at the same time, causing the bill to rip clean in half.

"FUCK! I was planning to buy some new boxers. I think I pissed my pants over Klan-Boy here dying. I would've added a nice touch to my collection of seven," Alexander said and pointed to a store with a pair of boxers on display with a pattern of pink Pokeballs on it.

April wrinkled her nose. "I didn't even know they made pink Pokeballs."

"Nope. There's the Cherish Ball, the Love Ball - " the resident nerd in the room begun, but was interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"MOM?"

"Yes, Angela, he's alright, just weak. He went through a lot. He died for two entire minutes, did you know?"

"Oh, Joy, I was already so worried about him going on his first Pokémon journey. I don't know why they let the children go at ten, such a young age. If it were up to me, they'd go at twenty. That's why Eric's father is – is…"

"Now, Angie, darling, it isn't your fault that criminal Zach Optic killed Peter. And dear, if they went so late, they wouldn't ever learn independence, you know?"

"He already almost killed, Joy, right here in Pallet Town. That's almost impossible! That's why 90% of the population is old, Joy. That autistic kid Barry saved him. I can't believe it."

Eric sighed. He wanted to know the facts, and was tired of Barry eavesdropping on Mom and Auntie Joy. "Barry? Is she here? I don't want to talk to her. She'll just force me under, like, house arrest in Pallet Town, and I know that I have to help you guys stop Team Laser."

Barry blinked away a few tears before answering. He was sensitive about his autism, even though it wasn't too bad. "Video chat."

Alexander smirked at Barry. "So you are autistic, dumbass."

Barry started weeping into his hands, "I-I need to use t-the washroom!"

April and Eric glared at Alexander.

"You're mean."

"So? After all those years of annoying us, and being a retard in general, he deserves it. I knew something was wrong with his head. I'm surprised there isn't anything wrong with your head too, Hope"

"Shut up Alexander. He's a good guy, okay? He can't help it if he's different from you. In fact, I'm glad he's different from you. Better "retarded" than an egotistical, big heading, bitch. Hey, Eric, can you go get Barry? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Eric groaned a little and got off the bed. "Sure."

Eric took the path that took him as far from the video chat machines as possible. It was good that there was only one men's washroom, or he might be looking for a while. He really wanted to shorten this search, since he didn't want to leave April and Alexander together in the same room for a long time.

Meanwhile, Barry had cleaned himself up to a point that he thought was fine, and was exiting the washrooms, unfortunately for Eric. When he walked back to Eric's hospital room, he found Alexander's lips on April's and immediately started giggling.

Then, in a split second they were apart, and April was staring at her bottle of hand sanitizer, wondering if she could use it on her lips.

Alexander looked smug. "Looks like the love bug hit our own Ms. April Hope. And guess who she's fallen for. Yours truly."

A squealish version of the rhyme was being recited by Barry, "Alexander and April sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes looove, then comes marriage, then comes Alexander with the Pokémon carriage!"

April was staring daggers at Alexander. "I DID NOT kiss you. If you remember clearly, which obviously you don't, I was trying to stab you in the head with a ruler, and slipped on something that looked like your drool, and, consequently, landed on your face."

She suddenly ran off.

"Where are you going, April?"

All he could make out was, "WASH – FACE!"

Alexander followed quickly after her.

"Wait! There aren't that many germs in here. It's a HOSPITAL, for God's sake!" Then, he looked at Barry, who was giggling.

"What happened, Barry?"

All he could hear was more giggling.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X TEN MINUTES LATER X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I still can't believe you two kissed! What did April's lips taste like, Alexander?" Eric laughed.

"Hell," came the reply.

"Well, I still can't believe it!" Eric looked back to see that the others had stopped, and were looking up. He backtracked a few steps and looked up as well.

They were at the Viridian Forest. Finally.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X THREE HOURS LATER X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I cannot believe you got us lost, Alexander!" yelled April.

"Well, I'm so-orry, but whose idea was it for me to navigate, huh?"

Both Eric and April pointed at Barry, who turned away, and continued studying the poison barb he had found, just before Alexander could sit on it.

April continued, "It's just like the time you got us lost at the playground when we were five. It was, frankly, only the size of a single bedroom."

Alexander raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, at that time, it was the largest playground I had ever seen, not to mention the largest playground at Pallet Town. If I remember correctly, it had 24 pieces of equipment."

"You're a bigger nerd than Eric!"

"Hey!" said Eric.

"Anyways," April continued, "Technically, there was only one PIECE of equipment, just twenty-four different TYPES."

"Oh, yeah, that's totally different. Now who's nerdier than Eric, huh? If your brain is so big, why don't you navigate?"

"Well, why don't you? Brain too small?"

"GAH! Now I have to navigate in the dark!" Alexander complained, but it was true. They had tried to hold on to the daylight, but the sun had gone completely down while they were arguing. Now, the only light was the hollow glow of the moon, and the specks of the stars, which really wasn't much, so they hardly saw Eric starting to have another seizure-like attack.

The reason they noticed was because he was starting to make strange, guttural choking sounds.

When he spotted a Pokémon, he stopped twitching. "I need another Pokémon! And that one is a Beedrill. Great for my team!

"Wait! The Beedrill is holding something!"

"THE ANTIDOTE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Well, this is the next chapter! It is short and dialogue driven and it is actually pretty simple chapter that means tons to the storyline. I know a couple people are curious about the legendary Pokémon mentioned in the first chapter. This Pokémon is revealed in this chapter. Hopefully you like it! R&R and check out Imperfection, my sister's fanfic, in the Impossible section, which is a book.**

"Please give me the antidote," Eric said foolishly.

The Beedrill didn't budge.

"Go, Staraptor! Use Brave Bird attack on Beedrill!" Eric heard Barry shouting.

Out of the blue, a girl with a flashlight ran in the way, guarding her Beedrill. Staraptor instantly slowed down to a halt and rooted its feet into the ground, sending dirt flying. Barry groaned, devastated that he didn't get to attack anything.

"Who are you?" April asked.

"My name is Zelindra Optic and-"

"Zach's sister! Mutiny on Zelindra!" Barry cried

Staraptor kicked up back into the air, but Beedrill flew in the way and jabbed Staraptor, and followed up with Twineedle. Staraptor and Beedrill had started a full-on fight.

"Wait! Let me explain," Zelindra exclaimed.

Barry had no choice but to stop Staraptor.

"I need the antidote!" Eric bellowed.

"Can I start yet?" Zelindra complained.

"Give him the fucking antidote or I'll pummel your ass down! Klan boy here needs the antidote and what do you do? Stall this guy's life with a dreaded, not to mention boring back-story!" Alexander cried out.

"Just give me the antidote!" Eric grumbled.

It was a fiesta of going nowhere. Nothing was happening for a while. Strangely, April was keeping quiet for the whole quarrel.

"I'm beginning! Whoever wants to listen will have to quiet down!" Zelindra cried.

Everybody hushed unexpectedly, even Alexander. Zelindra began to speak.

"Our parents were killed by a hooded figure. At that time, we did not know that that person was from Team Laser. We found food, water, shelter, a Beedrill, and an antidote here in the Viridian Forest. Now, we needed money. Zach found a company called Team Laser, which we thought was a regular money-making job. He got great amount of money, but little did we know that Team Laser was evil, fighting for the Elemental Runes, that will create the legendary Pokémon Nitrator, the most powerful being in existence," Zelindra started.

"That's what my dream was about! I was involved in a organization to collect the Elemental Runes and create Nitrator! Except… that wasn't Team Laser. It was definitely a different organization," Eric said.

"And that was my organization. Zach stayed in Team Laser. I told him to quit, but as he became an Admin, he was getting an overwhelming amount of money. He just couldn't quit. I needed to create my own organization, to oppose Team Laser. The problem was, if someone joined, I couldn't pay them much. Nobody was joining. However, I finally discovered the legendary tamer. It could control any legendary, even Nitrator. The two most sacred and powerful objects in Kanto are the legendary sheet and the legendary tamer. The tamer is why my organization isn't evil. Without the legendary tamer, Nitrator will destroy the world days after its creation. What does the legendary sheet do? If you draw a diagram of exactly what the symbol of each element looks like, then the runes are created. It is simple, fast, and you do not need the actual rune. I have to find the runes myself. I have found the Fire, Bug, Fighting, and Psychic runes during the past three years," Zelindra continued.

"Now give him the antidote!" Alexander yelled.

Eric had thrown up once during Zelindra's back-story, but was able to keep mentally in control and did not get hurt. It was past midnight, and everybody was tired. Barry was lying on the ground the whole time.

"I'm afraid I'll have to fight you for that," Zelindra said mysteriously.

"Why is that?" April finally asked.

"Natalie Optic is poisoned."

**You can obviously tell that Natalie Optic is another sister of the Optic family. Anyways, that was the chapter! Want to hear a fun fact? Natalie Optic was originally a male named Drake Optic, but I decided there were too many guys in this story. Please review, and I guess that is it for this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! Anyways, school has started, so progress is now slow and steady. This chapter is one of the longer ones, but not as long as the large chapter 8. To be honest, chapter 8 can't be compared to some other fanfics, with 5000 word long chapters. I won't reach that level until a while. My LPC (Limit per Chapter) for September 1****st**** to December 31****st**** is 3200 words. It will be increased throughout the years.**

** This chapter is mostly the battle between Eric, April, and Alexander and Zelindra. I tried to put in detail, but as a novice, I stick to the basics for the most part. The great thing about being a novice is that you don't have the skills to make a fanfic confusing.**

** In the last chapter, a character named Natalie Optic was revealed. This chapter includes her a little bit.**

** I want to give cookies to ZangooseKira and PinkFloydFanGirl for reviewing, and giving me proper advice.**

** All in all, enjoy and R&R.**

** Also, check out:**

**Today Really WAS a Fairytale –Pokémon-games (Active)**

**Imperfection-Impossible-books (Hiatus)**

"Ok. I'm the referee. We win by default," Alexander said.

Zelindra ignored him and explained the rules.

"This battle will be 3 on 1. You three beginners each use a Pokémon. But instead of battling you at the same time, I will battle each of you with just my Beedrill," she explained.

"I have to battle?" Eric complained.

"Unless you want me to do a 1 on 1 with Barry-"Zelindra started.

"No!" Eric yelled. The sound caused a Pidgey to retreat from its nest.

"Quit trolling and battle already. I smell it, Eric. You're a troll," Alexander grumbled.

"I'm the troll?" Eric countered.

Something rolled on Eric's feet. Eric screeched. It was Barry. Barry then got up, astonished.

"What happened?" he asked drowsily.

Everybody ignored him. They were arguing about the order they were going to fight in, so Barry went back to sleep.

"I think I should go first," April said.

"NO! It's supposed to be best for last!" Eric protested.

"Who says I'm not the best?" Alexander complained.

"If I'm first, I have to fight the energetic, fast Beedrill, while you fight it while it's weakened," April tried to explain.

"WHO SAYS I'M NOT BEST?" Alexander roared.

"US!" both Eric and April exclaimed.

Eric started twitching like crazy, but recovered after about a minute.

"Why did you randomly start twitching?" April asked.

"Sometimes I twitch when I'm emotionally nervous, sometimes I twitch because I twitch," Eric replied.

"I'm second best, then," Alexander began. "Plus, Klan boy is poisoned."

"FINE, BE THAT WAY!" Eric bellowed.

Before they knew it, they were battling.

"Go, Goldeen!" April called.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab!" Zelindra ordered.

Beedrill glowed intensely purple and furiously lunged at Goldeen.

"Use your Frost Shield!"

"Fizzle. Not an existing move," Alexander ridiculed.

But surprisingly, it worked. Goldeen started to spin its horn, and frost started to form on it, it became a large ice chunk, and then vaporized into liquid nitrogen. Beedrill was buffeted by the cold and went sprawling backwards before it hit Goldeen. Beedrill's right spike was frozen.

"Wow," Eric said. April trained a bit in the Viridian forest, but never battled up to this level.

"Ok, she's fair. I'm awesome, okay?" Alexander said, flushed.

"Now use X-Scissor attack!" Zelindra called.

Goldeen tried Icy Wind, but the mist gathered up on Beedrill and made its X-Scissor even more powerful.

"Use Aqua Jet on that tree!"

Goldeen slammed into a nearby tree, which fell down on Beedrill, however, Beedrill still manage to cut right through it, despite its frozen spike, and hit Goldeen head-on.

Goldeen was already extremely hurt, and could not battle for much longer.

"It's time for your last resort, Goldeen. Use Aqua Explosion your attack on Beedrill!" April called out.

Goldeen started to glow vividly deep blue, looking like it was about to burst. Water particles gathered up on Goldeen's body and grew in size.

Eric and Barry looked at each other. Alexander looked unimpressed.

Suddenly, an eruption of waves spurted from Goldeen's body, and Beedrill was badly hurt from massive blasts of water. The helpless Beedrill collapsed on a tree, which fell down on it. The ice that was on Beedrill's right spike shattered, and bits of ice flew everywhere. Beedrill, though was exhausted, it was well-trained and ready-to-go.

Eric looked down and gasped, devastated.

Goldeen had fainted.

It had used so much energy using Aqua Explosion that it couldn't take it anymore and collapsed.

Alexander stepped up and strutted towards the battlefield. The boundaries were carved by Zelindra using a twig. Only one tree remained in the battlefield.

"I see that you make your own moves," Eric said to April.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, no, no, just asking," Eric said, embarrassed.

Alexander was ready for battle.

"Stand by for ownage, Charmander!" Alexander shouted.

"Beedrill, Stone Edge!" Zelindra called.

A thick pile of razor-sharp rocks formed in thin air, and then lunged at Charmander.

"Hmm…" Eric was thinking.

"What is it, Eric?" April asked.

"Well, Spearow has a type advantage, but it might not be the best choice because of Stone Edge. Plus, if Beedrill had something like Leaf Blade, it would have used it against your Goldeen. Plus, Squirtle is my trusted starter. We're fighting for an antidote that will heal my poison," Eric explained.

"Good point. I would probably go for Squirtle, too," April said.

"Dodge it!" Alexander yelled.

Charmander a swift dodging move, but a couple stones still hit Charmander's tail, causing it to somersault backwards repeatedly.

"Use your Ember attack on Beedrill!"

"Counter the Ember with Shadow Ball!"

A large blast of fire that was already causing Beedrill's body to warm up and a huge ball of shadowy mist collided, making a titanic explosion. When Eric could see again, he found debris all over his hands. Both Pokémon were very hurt, but battled on.

"We need to hit it with a fire move. Try your Incinerate this time!" Alexander cried out.

A smaller and slower, but more compact flame shot out at Beedrill, who used Shadow Ball once again, and made another collision.

After the nasty collision, Beedrill was down on the ground, but was not fainted, according to its normal-looking eyes. Charmander, however, was fainted.

"WHAT! YOU MORONIC OPTIC PERSON! YOU… you… y-y-you…" Alexander broke down, causing Eric to chuckle.

"When I say 3 on 1, I mean 3 on 1, am I correct?" Zelindra said.

"Yeah," said Eric confidently. It was a totally pummeled Beedrill versus a trusted, fully energetic, Squirtle.

That's when he started to twitch.

Three minutes in the battle, Eric was sprawled on the ground, shuddering, while Beedrill was making quick work of Squirtle, who wasn't doing anything due to Eric unable to order Squirtle.

"Ok, Beedrill, that's enough. Don't attack it anymore until the Squirtle's owner feels better," Zelindra told Beedrill.

Beedrill instantly stopped attacking Squirtle, and took a moment to rest.

"Uh, oh, Beedrill is resting. If Eric doesn't snap out of it soon, he could die from poison," April said worriedly.

Eric stood up, still twitching. His eyeballs rolled upward, and back down. His twitching slowed down, and he instantly focused, still a little dizzy.

April sighed in relief.

"S-squirtle, use your Water Gun on Beedrill," he said, still dazed.

It was half past midnight. Barry was snoring, which seemed to agitate Beedrill. As a result, Beedrill was distracted and got hit head on by a Water Gun. A thin stream of water splashed on Beedrill's face, sending it skittering to the rear of the battlefield, which was only about a yard away.

Beedrill got back up, looking faint. It lunged as fast as it could at Squirtle, glowing this time, more of a dull purple. Beedrill was exhausted.

Squirtle was about to finish Beedrill with a Bubble, when it saw a large ball of Shadow looming upon it.

The Shadow Ball attack hit Squirtle directly, sending fragments of the battlefield flying. When the dust cleared, Eric saw something miraculous.

Squirtle was not down for the count. But neither was Beedrill.

Squirtle tried Bubble again, and a stream of bubbles drifted towards Beedrill, who used Stone Edge to pop the Bubbles, then charged at it, using X-Scissor.

Squirtle hid in its shell and spun as fast as it could towards Beedrill. It didn't have the energy of a Rapid Spin, but it was good as an attack. The duo of Pokémon collided into each other, spewing dust into the air.

When the dust cleared, Eric squinted. Both Pokémon was on the ground. He looked at the eyes of Beedrill. They were squiggly. So it was fainted.

Eric jumped in delight and realized Squirtle could be down too.

Squirtle popped out of its shell casually. Eric didn't realize what that meant, but then he understood.

He had won.

He leaped up in the air with raised arms and hugged Squirtle, then recalled it.

Zelindra nervously stepped out to Eric and shakily held out her hand.

"Thanks."

As soon as he grasped the antidote, he whizzed around, and opened the cap, then drank the fluid. He felt better already.

"OK, um, bye," Zelindra said and ran off.

"Wait; come back after you are done!" Eric called out to Zelindra.

Zelindra turned back briefly and nodded, and continued to sprint away.

"You guys can go. Carry Barry, and go to a shelter where you can sleep. Make it close to this area. Don't go further than 750 meters. I'll find you after I'm done," Eric explained to Alexander and April.

April didn't hesitate, but Alexander didn't help voluntarily. Eric jump-kicked him, and it was obviously a 'go away' warning, so Alexander scurried towards Barry and assisted April with Barry.

"See you soon!" April called back to Eric, who waved.

Exhausted, Eric found a soft mossy patch of ground to lie down on and wait. The moss wasn't moist, which comforted Eric further. After a while, he pulled out a water bottle from his pocket and opened the cap.

Eric held the bottle up to his mouth and sipped…

Zelindra was devastated. She sprinted between the evergreens, and finally found a bank of a stream, where Natalie Optic was sleeping.

Zelindra shook Natalie awake.

"How is your poison?" Zelindra asked.

Natalie groaned.

"It's not as bad as before. I threw up a couple minutes ago," Natalie pointed to a pile of mucus, which the soil was starting to absorb. The soil was moist.

"I-I-I-I gave away the antidote," Zelindra said, still shaky.

"That's fine," Natalie said. "It's better than a week ago. I think I'm improving."

Natalie was the most optimistic person Zelindra knew, but that didn't help.

"The poison kills you after about 3 weeks. You're already poisoned for two weeks. You do know that."

"Yes, but it won't really matter to anybody when I die. It isn't like William Shakespeare dying or maybe-"

"I care!" Zelindra exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you give me the antidote?" Natalie challenged.

Zelindra blinked away tears, out of words, and turned away, sobbing.

Natalie went back to sleep in disgust.

Zelindra got up and dashed through the forest, wiping her eyes.

By the time she got there, Eric was sitting down on a mossy patch of land.

"Sorry for the hold-up," Zelindra said, embarrassed about what happened earlier, if Eric could still see tears in her eyes, or just if Eric waited too long and would be pissed off at her.

Eric opened his mouth, when a Pokémon swiftly scampered into the room.

It was a Gengar.

**Not too much of a cliffhanger, but interesting. What is a Gengar doing here? Will it hurt the two? **

** Well, if you want to give me advice, have questions, comments, or the need of spoilers any fanfic that is written by me), REVIEW. Don't PM just yet.**

** All kinds of review are accepted, and you can flame me. However, reviews from the author 'Pikachu645' are strictly banned. Please do not praise Pikachu645 in any way if he/she reviews. I'm looking at you too, Inferno Siblings.**

** Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
